Leaves of Change
by Gakuenchou1
Summary: When Kuvira gets a visit from an old enemy while being imprisoned in a platinum jail cell, Kuvira begins to have a change of heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**CLANG!**_

And that was it, she was forever going to be locked away in this platinum prison out in the middle of no man's land. Kuvira wasn't looking forward to these long, lonely nights ahead of her in the next coming years as she carries out her sentence. She knew how tough they were going to be. Kuvira knew her mother was peeved, and there wasn't a single thing she could do to make up for her mistakes in the past. No matter how much she wanted to try to change. Maybe if she modified her behavior, then maybe she'd get out early.

With that thought in her head, she sunk back in the corner of her cell, pressing the back of her head against the wall. There was no way getting out of this place, not when she her earthbending and metalbending abilities were rendered useless. At least this was an opportunity for Kuvira to look back and reflect on all the pain and misery she has caused everyone, especially that good for nothing, Avatar Korra. The name subconsciously entered her thoughts. It was annoying, kind of like how a fly tries so hard to attempt to land on you and try to swat it away, but in the end, it comes right on back to try again.

Sighing, Kuvira's eyes met with the ceiling. Thoughts about what she had done with the mecha robots and how she treated everyone completely drove her to the breaking point even now, because it was Avatar Korra who allowed her to see the light and come clean with the heinous crimes she's committed. "All of those people," mumbled Kuvira as she laid down on her side, bringing her hands up to lay on them in prayer position. She felt her heart sunk even lower with the thought of her family and how much she knew they despised her, especially Lin. She knew her adoptive family wouldn't be welcoming her back home in open arms any time soon.

A loud bang on the platinum doors echoed through the room and former military tyrant sat up quickly to see what was going on. Her emerald eyes shifted to the small, square window seeing the silhouette of a prison guard. "Hey!" Kuvira shouted all of a sudden. He slid the small window open and spoke to her in a unforgiving manner. "Shut up. It's lunch time. By the way. You have a guest visitor." Kuvira's eyes followed the plate of sloppy food as it was slid across the floor in her direction. _There's someone to see me? I wouldn't think anyone would would want to come visit me. Not after the way I behaved._

"Kuvira?" said a familiar voice through the window.

"Avatar Korra?"

Why in the hell would she come to visit me? Of all people. "Hey," the water tribe girl spoke with uncertainty in her tone. As if she didn't know if she should be here or not. Kuvira never replied back to her, only stayed silent. "You're probably wondering why I'm here." To distract herself, the metalbender fell onto her stomach to reach for her plate of sloppy food, or whatever it was and began to slowly eat. She would never eat this stuff and a couple times already she had went on a hunger strike until she received better treatment, but who was she kidding? "Hey yourself," Kuvira replied, not making eye contact with those watery blue orbs.

It's been several weeks since she has been in here, and not a single soul has came to see her. "I'm sorry this visit took longer than I planned. I wanted to come see you earlier, but… " her voice trailed off and Kuvira could hear her sigh at her mistake. "I didn't know what to even say. I know you're a decent person, Kuvira. You've shown a helluva lot more restraint than any other enemy I've came across. I don't even consider you my enemy. It's mutual. Wouldn't you agree?" What was the Avatar saying? Of course Kuvira was an enemy.

She tried to take over military operations in Republic City. She tried to harm innocent people, and had no remorse for any of her actions and didn't take responsibility. Kuvira pulled a spoonful of slop from her mouth and swallowed hard to get the lumpy food to go down. It was almost like day old oatmeal to her and it was disgusting. "I suppose," muttered Kuvira as she glanced over her shoulder and stared the Avatar down. "Please," pleaded Korra. "I've arranged with the prison guards to allow you come walk with me around the building, get some fresh air. Everything is platinum anyway. It's not like you could do any harm."

Kuvira paused for a moment, standing to her feet after sliding the tray of half eaten food from her lap. She moved toward the platinum cell door and looked at Korra straight in her eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She arched a dark, curious brow and tilted her head to one side as she awaited for an answer. "I'm perfectly content right here in this cell where I can be away from my incosiderate family, those guards and more importantly _**you**_. I don't need your pity, Avatar." Kuvira turned her head away, thinking that the other female was going to leave. She was surely wrong.

"Kuvira, you're such a stubborn ass, even more so than me. I want to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Like how you did when you gave yourself up. When you did that, I knew right there you wanted to start over."

It felt as if a wrench was tightening around Kuvira's heart. She wanted so much to accept Korra's suggestion, but she was in this war with herself and it seemed like her inner demons were winning the fight. She knew she wasn't any good, she knew straight down to her core that she was going to end up doing the same mistake over and over. How was she going to prove to the world that she wanted to be just as normal now as everyone else? Kuvira folded her arms across her chest, facing the wall behind her, back turned to Korra.

"It's not going to change the fact that I hurt so many people, including you. I don't know how in the fuck I'm suppose get everyone on my good side when I'm in here."

"Hey," said Korra, "I'm the Avatar. I can pull strings."

"They won't let you, not when it's me." Kuvira bit her lower lip and she heard Korra try to open the cell door, which was no use without the keys. "No one will give me a second chance," said Kuvira. "Just go. I don't want to talk to you anymore today." Korra never said anything. She felt defeated for today, letting Kuvira wallow in her mistakes from the past. "I'm sorry for everything I've done," said Kuvira, taking her hand and rubbing a few droplets of salty liquid that began to seep through the corner of her eye.

"Kuvira, I'll be back tomorrow to see if you're still up for that offer. Please, stop hating yourself for what you've done. You've already turned yourself in. That's more than enough to prove your life worthy." Kuvira listened to Korra's words, feeling that wrench tighten around her heart even more. Her chest became more heavier every minute Korra remained there. She then heard the sound of footsteps retreating and panicked quickly. She moved to the door and looked out in the hallway to see Korra's shadow disappear around the corner.

"Korra!"

The shadow stopped moving, and the friendly Avatar appeared again, giving Kuvira a small smile. She leaned in a bit, to listen to what Kuvira had to say. "I'll walk with you tomorrow, but right now… I do wish for some time alone. Thank you for believing in me," she said, returning the smile to Korra. The other female nodded and bowed her head to the older woman, continuing to smile as she turned around the corner to the exit. Kuvira's cheeks were flushed with excitement just then, curious how tomorrow was going to play out. She hasn't been outside in a long time and it was good to get some fresh air again, even if it was with the Avatar.

"Who knows… that girl may be a good influence on me."


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Kuvira's mind bubbled with anticipating thoughts about the Avatar's surprise visit. It was nice, though, seeing a friendly face even if it was someone that had troubled her in the past. Kuvira sighed, closing her eyes and awaited the moment before she drifted off into her dream world. Here, she was free. Here in her mind, she was able to do anything she wanted without the risk of hurting someone, Korra specifically. She felt safe in her head, but she knew these fantasies will never meet reality.

_Kuvira stood still, nothing visible around her. She was in a white nothingness, a void that only held her deepest fears. Standing before her, was the Avatar. Someone she thought she hated with every fiber of her being, but slowly came to a realization that she could embrace a new kind of friendship. "I'm sorry," said Kuvira, choking on her words. "I'm sorry for everything." Korra only looked at her with a befuddled expression. _

_The Avatar extended her hand and only said, "come walk with me." After so long of standing still, and not knowing what to do about it, Kuvira was finally able to move freely without being constricted by her fears. "I thought you hated me," replied Kuvira. Korra only laughed which allowed a redness in Kuvira's cheeks flourish. "I was furious," she said as she wrapped her fingers around Kuvira's, interlacing them like she has done it many times before. "But I knew you were only lost." _

_They walked at an even pace, side by side. Kuvira kept with Korra's stride, not wanting to move ahead of her. Why was she feeling like she has known this girl her entire life, when she's only gotten to know the real Avatar just recently, without any quarreling. "You helped me see the light, Korra. I know I've done horrible things and there's not anything in this world that I could do to make up for it, but… I'm damn willing to try." Korra smiled, making Kuvira's heart flutter against her chest. "You're forgiven, you know? Everyone loves you, Kuvira… even your mother."_

_Stopping on a dime, Kuvira pulled back on Korra's hand fiercely, pulling the dreamy woman into a sensual embrace, her arm cupping behind her and her hand pulling the Avatar's high above their heads. "Don't mention my mother," said Kuvira forwardly. "I don't care about what anyone else thinks. All I care about is your opinion." Korra cocked her head to one side, allowing her short hair to graze along her shoulder. "Why just me? Just because I'm the Avatar, doesn't mean my opinion is anything spec-!"_

_Suddenly, Korra ceased her speech in mid sentence, only to be locked firmly in a deadly vice grip kiss with a former enemy. Kuvira pressed her lips against the dark skinned girl's, feeling the Avatar's tongue quiver nervously inside her mouth. Korra immediately pulled away, and gave the other woman a curious stare. "What?" asked Kuvira simply as a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Now, what in the hell is The Great Uniter kissing the Avatar for? This wouldn't done well with her fans." Spluttering, Kuvira rolled her eyes and waved her hands._

"_The Great Uniter," mocked Kuvira under her breath followed by a faint chuckle. "Yeah. That woman is long gone."_

_Kuvira watched the Avatar in front of her, for a second afraid to make another move for the sheer fear of getting rejected. In turn of a s surprise, Korra moved back into position as she was before, against Kuvira, her chest pressed against hers close enough to where she could feel Kuvira's heart beat rapidly. Korra's mouth was dry, craving the woman's lips onto hers. "I miss that woman," whispered Korra secretively. She forced her lips aggressively onto Kuvira's and pulled back only half an inch to speak. Kuvira could feel her breath on her neck when she spoke. _

"_I miss how fierce she was, how strong, smart, brave, courageous she was. You were the apple of my eye, Kuvira, not that Asami Sato." She stopped, whatever Korra was planning on doing. She pulled away, releasing Kuvira there and the earthbender locked onto the Avatar, befuddled. "You're weak now. It's just not appealing to me anymore." What? Kuvira's eyes widened a little, feeling a bit of a sting in her heart. Like, someone had slowly moved a thin piece of paper down the side, giving her one hellacious papercut. _

"_You're one of the strongest women I ever met, but that woman is long gone, like you said. You're cowering here in a prison, with your tail tucked between your legs, hoping that everyone will forgive you for what you've done." Korra laughed menacingly, but Kuvira clamped her hands over her ears and tried her best to ignore this dream that turned into a nightmare. Korra was acting much different than before, almost as if someone else was possessing her. "Kuvira," said Korra as she squatted down into fetal position and buried her face in her legs when she hoisted her knees to her chest. _

"_You're useless. You're better off here to rot in a place like this than be with someone like me. I'd rather drink metal poison than be with someone like you…." Korra's laughter grew louder, more devilishly as she felt the dream version of the Avatar bend over, pointing and laughing at her like a high school bully. "Your own mother doesn't even love you. Why else would she place you here? She hasn't came to visit you yet." Kuvira squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out everything she possibly could. "SHUT UP!" she started to shout, but when she looked up to throw a fist at the dream Korra, she realized she had disappeared, yet the laughter still remained._

Shooting up from a lying position, Kuvira grabbed her head, realizing what happened had only been a figment of her imagination, her dreams running wild again. So much for her head being a safe place to be. Sighing, Kuvira stretched out her aching muscles and decided to get a little workout session in before lunch rolled around, for she knew someone was visiting her today. "Let's just hope today doesn't end up like that dream." Kuvira lowered herself, getting into a plank position to begin her pushup routine like she had done so many times while at the military academy.

One thing couldn't leave her mind though, was when her dream Korra suddenly took a turn for the worst. In the end though, Kuvira shook the thoughts away, trying to keep them contained in the back of her mind so she could focus. She moved onto situps, mountain climbers, fifteen minutes of cardio and worked her heart and muscles until she started to sweat. She was starting to feel better about herself and knew that Korra wouldn't have said anything of those things to her like what dream Korra said. It felt like the dream Korra was mirroring her past experiences, trying to pin her down again and make her feel worthless, like when she was casted aside by her biological parents.

_It's not going to break me. I'm a better a person now. I've changed. _She told herself this as she punched and kicked nothing but air. She was working up a sweat faster than she ever thought possible, but even with all of this physical movement, she was still not allowing what happened in her dream be put behind her. "For the love of Spirits," growled Kuvira when she heard the loud bangs on the platinum door. "It's lunch time." The sentry slid a plate of slop once more in through the slide and closed it up tightly.

Kuvira's appetite had gone extinct at the sight of the sloppy food that was placed in front of her. She sighed and looked away, not feeling hungry even in the slightest. "If you're going to be moving around like that a lot, you need to eat," said a voice behind the door. A smile tugged upward on Kuvira's lips. Was Korra secretly watching her workout from the tiny cell window before she spoke? "You eat it for me. It's like eating rubber," laughed Kuvira when she turned to face the door to see those beautiful watery orbs staring back at her. "No way," replied the **real** Korra with a faint chuckle. "I'd rather eat stewed sea prunes before touching that." Korra wrapped her fingers around the platinum bars, and stood on her tippy toes to get a better look inside the cell.

"I was wondering if you'd show up," said Kuvira as she moved over toward the cell door, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm. "I was beginning to think you've given up on me."

"Never," said Korra. Kuvira grinned, placing her hands up on the cell bars as well, feeling their fingers touch momentarily before Korra quickly took her hands away. The both blushed and Korra thought it was best to begin a new topic of conversation to avoid anything else that would be deemed awkward. "So," she said as the color in her cheeks returned to its normal dark skin that Kuvira found extremely attractive. "How about that walk?" Nodding agreeably, Kuvira felt her heart thump and she stepped back away from the cell door when she saw the same sentry as earlier appear at the door next to Korra.

"You two have an hour. Stay in the courtyard and if you're caught doing anything you shouldn't be doing, Kuvira, you know the penalties," said the sentry in a extremely stern tone before taking platinum keys and unlocking the cell door. Kuvira gave the man a very hostile glare before walking with Korra in the direction of the outside courtyard. The courtyard was like any normal courtyard, however everything was of course, made up of platinum. There was gass, though, but it was that fake stuff that Kuvira had no interest in. She stepped out onto the grassy yard, feeling the springy fake material prick her feet. "It's not so bad," said Korra with a shrug.

Kuvira watched Korra explore the small area and looked up to the eggshell blue sky where a seagull had flow over, blocking the sun out momentarily that warmed Kuvira's face.

She felt like she had eyes staring on her, and when she looked to see who it was, she saw Korra gazing in her direction. "Come sit with me," suggested Korra with a smile as she patted a comfortable spot on one of the benches. "I decided I'm going to talk to Su about your release. You haven't done anything wrong since you turned yourself in and you've been trying to make amends with everyone, including yourself. I'm proud of you," said Korra as she leaned over after crossing one knee over the other and dangled her foot. Korra's eyes shifted to Kuvira who was sitting there timidly like a cow waiting for the slaughter.

"You're going to talk to my mother?" asked Kuvira nervously.

"Yeah," said Korra confidently. "I'm sure once she sees how much you've changed, you will definitely be able to come home early! We'll even throw you a welcoming party and everything. I can ask Asami if you could stay with us for a while." Kuvira could see that Korra was getting ahead of herself as usual and most likely getting excited over nothing, but even so, she wouldn't be caught dead in the same room with that Sato woman. It was all because of this one girl right beside her that ignited the fury between them.

She leaned back into the bench and looked up toward the sky once more, trying to avoid what she really was wanting to talk about, which was Korra's current relationship with the industrialist woman. "No," said Kuvira sharply. "You're making a big deal out of something that might not even happen. You should wait until I'm actually _out_ of jail before all of that. I don't want to get your hopes up of me ever getting out of this place, Korra." There was a sort of bitterness in her tone and Korra arched a concerned eyebrow in her direction. "You don't have to live with me and Asami. It's obvious, Kuvira, that you like me. I know you two are on each other every time I come into conversation. Honestly, it's quite flattering that I have two attractive women fighting over me."

Kuvira blushed when the Avatar complimented her. Korra laughed, and Kuvira could see the other girl's ego swell to the size of an airship. "Oh please," she said as she crossed her arms, itching to pop that ego of hers. "I'm not fighting over you with her. She's just annoying in her prissy little self." Korra grinned mischieviously, scooting closer to Kuvira on the bench. "You're such a liar," whispered Korra in her the other woman's ear. Kuvira's heart sunk with the weight of her nerves on top of it, feeling them twitch every time she felt Korra's breath on her pale skin. Was she dreaming again? She couldn't be. This was reality and Korra was flirting with her and quite heavily, too.

"Stop," said Kuvira. She didn't want this to go any further and have it end up like her nightmare. She was indeed terrified if that were to come true, she would never see Korra the same anymore. "Can we just talk about something else?" said Kuvira quietly, trying to contain herself as her face flushed as red as the fire nation emblem. It was nothing but silence until the sentry guard came back over, coaxing Kuvira back into her cell in the hallway on the top floor. Korra was still grinning victoriously, seeing that her little play date with Kuvira was a complete success. "Don't worry, Kuvira. I'll talk to Su about everything soon. I'll be back in the next couple days." Korra rushed to Kuvira, throwing her arms around the other woman as if she was never going to see her again. This brought Kuvira much comfort and she felt her heart dance.

"And this is our little secret. I won't tell Asami a thing."


End file.
